


Toxic Romance

by shest35



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graphic Violence, Love, Minor Sexual Violence, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shest35/pseuds/shest35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Madison have just moved to San Andreas from LA. The best friends meet some new friends along the way, but get trapped in a life of crime. Romance arises between Willow and Trevor but will it be for the better?</p><p>*Rated Mature for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I’m new to this so I’d appreciate feedback. Thanks.

The cool breeze tickled my ears as I rolled down my window to look out at the ocean. The salty smell of the water made we realize that this was really happening. I was finally moving from LA to San Andreas with my best friend Madison. Honestly this whole idea of leaving my hometown was so excited that I almost couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. Madison and I have wanted to leave since we were 17 and finally did at 33. I remember when we were teenagers we used to always say that we would get away from our dysfunctional families.

San Andreas was beautiful, the view of the beach wasn’t anything like the one in LA. Sure we have beaches there, but they’re so dirty and unflattering. As we drove further into the city we started to get closer to Los Santos where we would be staying. The water began to fade away into the distance and the city was more visible. The skyline blended into the blue sky with no clouds in site.

“Wow…this place is so cool.” I muttered.

“I know!”

Madison took her hands off the wheel and threw them back letting out a loud yell. I yelped as the car began to drift to the left and grabbed the wheel. Madison laughed and winked at me.

“Crazy bitch!” I couldn’t help but laugh myself at her spontaneous behavior.

“You know, I’m really glad that we finally did it.” Madison began, “I was getting sick of living in LA. I thought I was going to go nuts or something.”

“I don’t think I’m going to miss it to be honest.”

“Yeah me too.” she sighed,”I know I’m not gonna miss that dick Dane. Fucking asshole…”

The moment she mentioned his name it made me sick to my stomach. It was ridiculous how many times she went back to him. This move would definitely prevent her from ever doing that again. I really just hoped she would find someone out here that would treat her right. We were silent for the rest of the ride until we finally drove up to our apartment. The building looked decent from the outside and I just prayed that it would be okay on the inside. We were getting this place for cheap. Madison and I climbed up the first flight of steps and stood in front of our front door before going in. I think the whole thing was all too real for us. Our dream had finally become a reality.

“Here we go.” I said as I unlocked the door.

The lock clicked from the other side and the two of us slowly crept in. The stale smell of the apartment filled our noses leaving a sour taste in my mouth. Despite the smell the apartment looked decent enough. We had to get all the furniture ourselves but thankfully the kitchen appliances were all provided for.

“Home sweet home.” Madison said as she plopped down on the floor.

I sat down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around me and let out a sigh.

“We finally made it Willow.”

She grasped me tight before suddenly popping up. She had this devious look making me get up as well. I already knew what she was getting at. There was no way I was going to let her pick a bedroom before me. I shoved her out the way and ran towards the bedrooms. Madison squealed and cursed behind me. As I quickly poked my head into both of them I was disappointed to see that they were the same size so I just decided to go with the one furthest from the bathroom. Madison came into my room after she looked at her own and groaned. She crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

“Aw man…I wish these rooms were bigger!”

“Me too, but when you think about it the apartment isn’t big enough for that.” I walked to my closet and opened the door,”At least the closet is a nice size.”

“I guess.” Madison shrugged and started towards the door,”I’m going to start bringing stuff in.”

I decided to do the same and followed behind her. We started with the heavy stuff and tried not to fall while coming up the stairs. After finishing with that we moved on all our personal belongings and from then on we just started bringing random things up. It didn’t take us as long as I had expected it to which was good giving us more time to explore the city before it got too late. The two of us piled in to our Jeep and hit the road headed no where in particular. For a while we just drove around taking in our new surroundings and eventually ended up in the outskirts of the city. At that point the sun was started to set and we hadn’t eaten anything for hours so we decided to stop at the local diner.

Madison held the door open for me and winked at her own gesture. I shook my head and smirked as I entered. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by one of the waitresses. We replied back and sat down at the booth furthest away from the busyness. There were quite a few truck drivers sitting at the counter eating pie and flirting with the waitresses. Before Madison and I could even take a good look of the menu someone came over to take our order. She was wearing a bright yellow dress uniform with a checkered apron and it was already giving me a headache. Her neon pink lipstick wasn’t helping either.

“Hey girls! Whaddya like?”

Madison started to say something but got quickly interrupted.

“Say,” she put her hand on her hip,”I don’t think I seen you girls around here before.”

“Yeah we just moved here today from Los Angeles.” I said annoyed.

“Oh! LA girls. Well welcome to San Andreas! I’m Nancy by the way.”

“Yeah, we could tell by your name tag.” the sarcasm oozed out of my voice.

Madison cleared her throat nervously and gave Nancy an apologetic look.

“Um…thanks for the welcome.” Madison pointed to the menu,”Could you give us a couple more minutes?”

“Sure hun.”

She left with a wink and scampered off to another table. Madison rolled her eyes and grunted.

“I hope not everyone here is like that.” I muttered under my breath.

Madison frowned at me and looked down at her menu. I opened up my own and browsed the choices of dishes. It was just typical diner food like any other place we had encountered on the road. But nevertheless I was hungry so I decided on a plain grilled cheese and soup. Madison snickered at my order and shook her head.

“I’ll never understand how you can be a vegetarian for this long. You’re missin’ out on the finer things in life!”

“You know I never liked meat! So it’s really easy for me to pull it off.”

“Sure! But you’re missing out! The cheeseburger I just ordered is gonna be delicious!”

I gagged and stuck my tongue out in disgust. “Honestly I don’t even know how we’re going to shop for groceries. We have such different diets.”

“True, but we both know it’s going to be you shopping. Like, all the time.”

I laughed and threw my hands up in defeat. There was no way of getting out of that one.  
The two of us chatted for a while about our life back home until our food came. Madison was too engrossed in her greasy burger to have a conversation. However my grilled cheese was just okay and the soup was split pea when I asked for tomato. But I was hungry so I ate it anyway. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out to see who it was. I frowned, it was my mother. I really didn’t feel like dealing with her right now so I just ignored the call. I was not in the mood to hear her nagging right now. I want my first night here to be a stress free one.

The jangle of the door got my attention since I hadn’t heard it in a while. I looked in that direction to see a grotty man moving towards the counter. He had on this red t-shirt with some sort of logo on it and stained jeans. He had this sort of roughness to him, I could tell as soon as he walked in. When he sat down at the counter, our waitress went over immediately to take his order. The guy was real friendly to her, making jokes and such. He had this gruff, hoarse voice, it was kind of sexy. There was something about this him that made me attracted to him, but I couldn’t really tell what it was. Madison must have saw me staring and turned around to see what I was looking at.

“You looking at that old guy?” She spun back around with raised eyebrows.

“He’s not old!” I laughed. “Yeah I was looking at him why?”

“He’s like 50. He’s not even hot.”

“Well you were’t talking to me!” I giggled,”So I resorted to staring at the customers!”

Madison moved her eyebrows up and down insinuating that I was attracted to the guy, which I won’t admit to her that I was.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” her eyes grew wide as if she realized something, “You could have your own sugar daddy!”

She lunged at me from over the table and grabbed my hands nearly knocking over my soup.

“Oh my god Willow! Do you know how great that would be for us? He could buy you whatever you wanted! That means we could furnish the apartment and-“

“Madison what the fuck are you talking about? I am not getting a sugar daddy!”

“Ugh, you’re such a killjoy.”

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my grilled cheese.

‘Why don’t you get yourself one?”

Madison looked at me like I was crazy.

“You know I’m not into older men.”

“And what makes you think I am?”

Madison shrugged and avoided the question so I continued looking at the guy sitting at the counter. He was no longer talking to Nancy, instead he was eating a burger. Now another guy was sitting next to him having a conversation with Nancy. She looked a bit uncomfortable with him especially since he kept touching her arm. The guy in the red tee seemed to catch on to this and said something to the man talking to Nancy. I didn’t quite hear what it was, but I think he told him to cut it out. But the other man brushed it off and kept bothering Nancy. So the guy took another bite of his burger before getting up and slugging him in the jaw. Nancy let out a yelp and Madison snapped her head around to see what had happened.

“What the hell?”

The man kept punching the guy in the face until he dragged him out the door and continued beating him up out there. At this point only a few people were actually watching the scene unfold outside. Most of the people were still eating or talking amongst themselves which I thought was strange being that there was a man beating the shit out of another outside. It’s like he just lost it, he couldn’t stop punching the guy. I tore my eyes away to see Nancy making her way over to us to take our plates. Before she could get away good I stopped her.

“Nancy, what the hell is going on out there? What just happened?”

“Oh well, he was just helpin’ me out you see. That guy,” she pointed to the guy who was now on top of the man in the red tee,”kept bothering me and wouldn’t cut it out. So he punched him for me.”

Madison looked at her with a confused look. She said that all so calmly like it was a common thing.

“Oh don’t worry, that’s normal behavior for him.”

Nancy walked off with our plates leaving us with our mouths open as we gazed out the window. The guy with the red tee was back on top and finally knocked the guy out. As soon as he did, he got up and walked back into the diner. He sat right back down and finished his burger. He was covered in blood and all, but he didn't seem to care. He took one last sip of his soda before leaving and telling Nancy goodbye. Madison and I sat there in a daze not believing what had just happened. After we sat there for a little while, Nancy came back over with our check. We left her a tip and slipped out the door.

It was dark out at this point, but the street lights lit up the parking lot just enough for us to see the guy lying on the ground. As we got closer, the metallic smell of his blood grew stronger. His breathing was rather loud and was followed by a gurgling sound. I knelt down closer to see his injuries. He had blood all over his face coming from his bashed in nose. His bottom lip was busted and his eye was swollen shut. I didn’t look like any of his limbs were broken, but they weren’t in the best shape either. Madison knelt down beside me and held her nose from the smell.

“Looks like your boyfriend is fucking lunatic.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of the coffee maker filled my ears waking me up from my deep sleep. Fuck what time is it? My eyes fluttered open only for me to be blinded by the sunlight shining through the windows. I cursed at myself and decided that today would be the day to get some blinds. I tried to lift myself from the cheap blow up mattress I had slept on but it was like it sucked me back in. Some air must have got out while I was asleep. Madison walked into my room to see me struggling. She laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

“Morning sunshine? Having some trouble getting out of bed?” 

“Ha ha very funny.” 

I finally managed to get up and groaned. I shouldn't have drank so much last night, I knew I was going to be hungover. My head pounded as I scooted past Madison to get to the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth I realized that I don’t even know what happened at the club last night. God how much did I drink? I spit a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink before shoving Madison out of the way to get to the kitchen. She followed close behind and sat down on the floor. I poured myself a cup of coffee and joined her. We sat in silence staring at the floor until Madison piped up.

“We really need to get a tv. It’s boring sitting here like this.”

I giggled and took another sip of my coffee.

“I know, but first we both need to get a job.”

Madison almost spit out her coffee and gave me a disgusted look.

“Ew…a job.”

“Madison, how else are we going to get furniture? We’ve been sleeping on air mattresses for these past couple of days for God’s sake.”

“Alright Alright.” She held her hand up in defeat,” I think I might get a job at the club and become a stripper.”

“Madison!” I started laughing and smacked her in the arm.

“Hey! I could work out to and have the upper body strength to pole dance!” 

I looked at her with raised my eyebrows. She let out a snicker and grinned.

“I’m just kidding, maybe I’ll apply for a job at the nail shop I saw one on our way home last night.”

“That would be good for you, you’re like an artist when it comes nail designs.”

“What about you?”

“I thought about getting a job at the bank. I heard they get paid well.”

“Nice.”

Madison got up and put her empty cup in the sink. She started for her bedroom and waved her hand in the air. 

“I’m gonna slip on some clothes and then head out. I’ll pick up some things too. I’l walk so you can take the car. The nail shop and store isn’t that far from here.”

“Okay.”

I decided to take a nice long shower to get rid of the smell of liquor seeping through my skin. After fishing around my suitcase I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I made my way downstairs after getting dressed and walked outside. The sun blinded me as I walked to the car making me curse under my breath. The hum of the engine seemed to fall in with the morning traffic as I drove along the boulevard. I wasn’t sure where the bank was so I ended up driving for a while until I found one. I pulled up into the parking lot and settled on a spot near the front. The door slammed behind me and I walked towards the door. 

As soon as I walked in, I knew that I was in an upscale bank. The furniture was clearly expensive and there were nothing but rich people in here. I stood in line behind a woman wearing a silk suit and classy shoes. Everyone here was so nicely dressed, it made me feel uncomfortable.

“Next.” a teller called.

I walked up to the bank teller and smiled. However she didn’t return the smile. She seemed a bit snobby to me with her gold necklace and diamond earrings. She looked at me as if I were lost or something.

“Hi I would like to apply for a job.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Oh! Well…we’re not hiring at the moment.”

“Really? ‘Cause I saw a sign out there saying ‘now hiring’.”

“Oh that must be a mistake. Someone must have forgot to take it down.”

“Look, I just moved here and I really need a job. Can you just help me out?”

I was beginning to grow impatient. I could practically feel the anger building up inside me.

“Miss…I don’t think someone of your…” she paused and looked at me from head to toe,”background would represent us probably.”

After that I had lost it. My background?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? 

“My background?!” I paused and took a deep breath,”Look here bitch.” 

She gasped and grit her teeth. I leaned in close so that my mouth was right by the speaker.

“I didn’t come here to be insulted. I won’t stand for that shit.”

“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I slammed my hand against the glass window making the woman jump.

“I don’t think you heard me correctly.”

“I’m going to call security.”

“Now Maureen, don't do that.”

A man’s husky voice rang behind me. 

“Mr. Philips!”

I turned around to see the man I saw a couple days ago at the diner. I almost gasped at the sight of him. He winked at me and walked up to the thin glass separating us. He placed his left arm on the counter and leaned to the side to make room for me to stand next to him.

“She seems like a nice girl Maureen, huh?”

“O-of course!”

“Right…so you’re gonna give her a job.”

“Yes! Um…” she disappeared beneath the counter and fished around for something,”Here’s an application, you can fill it out over there.” 

She pointed to the couple of chairs across the room. My savior grinned at her and took at his wallet out as I went to sit down. After filling out all 3 pages, I walked over to Maureen cutting the line and handed her the application. 

“Thanks.” I winked. 

“We’ll call you soon.” Her voice quivered as I walked away. 

I looked around to see that the guy was no where to be found. Damn, I wanted to thank him. As I walked outside, much to my surprise I saw him leaning against my car picking at his nails. As I approached him a smirk crept up on my face which surprised me. I should be scared of this guy, but I wasn’t. As soon as he saw me he looked me and up down.

I studied him real carefully, taking in his presence. He had several scars on his face and dark circles under his eyes. On his neck was a tattoo that said ‘cut here’ with broken lines going all around. I moved down to his hands, but I could feel his gaze burning into me. 

“Hey, uh thanks for that in there. If you didn’t come to the rescue I would’ve beat that bitch to a pulp.”

“Ah, you’re a crazy girl….” He let out a low growl making my skin crawl,”I like that.”

He licked his lips and walked closer to me. 

“So what’s your name?” I asked.

“The name’s Trevor. And you sugar?”

“Willow.”

He let out a harsh snicker,”Willow? What kind of fucking name is that?”

“It’s the name my shitty parents gave me. Sounds like a tree I know, but hey what can you do?”

Trevor started laughing again and began to walk away, but I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

“Hey-so, uh what were you doing in there anyway?” I pointed to the bank.

He stopped and turned towards me. His mouth twitched at my comment. I noticed that he was wearing a ragged Love Fist tank and torn up jeans. His boots were pretty beat up too.

“Let's just say I like to keep my money in a safe place, huh?”

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him with a confused expression. Trevor didn’t seem to notice so he took a step closer to me hoping that I would say something else. 

“So uh, Trevor…do you happen to know where I could buy some blinds for some windows.”

He rubbed his hands together and gave me a little smirk before heading towards his Bodhi. 

“I know a place. Follow me there.”

“Sure.” 

I hopped in my Jeep and revved up the engine waiting for Trevor to pull off. As soon as he did I was on his tail the whole time. I didn’t take us that long to get there, it wasn’t far from the bank. Trevor turned into a parking lot so I followed. He pulled up in front of a a small building that said Blinds Plus. We both got out of our cars and me in front of the store. Trevor rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. We stood there in an awkward silence for a while before I said something. 

“Well thanks Trevor. I really appreciate it.”

“Sure, here uh follow me.”

He walked up the steps and threw the door open with me behind him. A man was sitting behind the counter reading a Playboy magazine. He jumped a little at the slam of the door. As soon as he saw Trevor he smiled weakly and put down the magazine. 

“Max! My man!” Trevor stretched his arms out.

“Hey-a Trev. What can I do for you today?”

“Well you see Willow here," He put his arm around me, "she’s my pal. And you owe me a favor.”

“How could I forget.”

“Pick her out a nice set of blinds will ya?” 

“Sure.”

“Well I’ve got some...business to take care of. Max. Willow.” He nodded his head at the both of us.

“Oh wait Trevor!”

He was already out the door before I could yet again give him my thanks. I frowned and proceeded to picking out a set of blinds for the apartment. Max was a very peculiar man, he had a full head of hair at the age of 60 and a human tooth earring dangling from his ear. Not to mention the dick tattoo on his right hand. We made small talk, things like the hottest spots in Los Santos and which areas to stay away from. Throughout our conversation he would make little comments about his ex-wife but I paid no mind.

“Thanks Max.” I said as I walked out the door.

“No problem kid.”

As I made my way home I thought about Trevor. It seemed like there was a lot more to him than he showed. I could see it in his eyes, I wonder what he’s hiding behind that dominating presence?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few weeks since I last saw Trevor. On occasion he would cross my mind bringing a small smile to my face. Of course Madison caught me in the act and constantly bothered me to figure out what was going on inside my head. I hadn’t told her about meeting Trevor in the bank a while back. She’d think I’m crazy for talking to him. After all he did kill a man, I heard the guy Trevor beat up outside the diner didn’t make it. 

I forced Madison to eat at that same diner a couple of times in hopes to find Trevor sitting in that seat at the counter scarfing down a burger. Something made me want to talk to him again, I just want to get to know him. 

“Shine bight like a diamond…” I sang along to Rihanna on the radio as I drove down the highway. 

I always took this way home so I could see the beautiful mountains of Blaine County. Sometimes I wished that we had moved out here instead rather than the city. It was so much more peaceful, without fail it would relieve the stresses I faced at work. 

My phone buzzed on the dashboard taking my attention off the road for a brief moment. I reached towards it and groaned the minute I saw that it was my mother calling. I took a deep breath before answering trying to prepare myself for the conversation. 

“Hello?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Willow. I’ve called you at least 100 times.”

“I know mom. Look I’m so-“

“Whatever it is I don’t want to hear it.” She interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and made a face. Same as always, never letting me get a word out.

“Anyway, I was calling to let you know that I’m coming to visit.”

“W-what?”

The car slightly swerved to the left causing me to receive the blaring of a car horn in return. 

“Am I speaking another language? I sa-“

“I heard you. When are you coming?”

“I’ll be there in 45 minutes.”

Before I could say anything she hung up the phone leaving me in shock. How did she know where we live? The only person other person who knows is my brother and he wouldn’t dare tell my mother.  
I punched on the gas and sped home setting a new record time of 30 minutes. I had 15 minutes to gain my composure and get the apartment looking decent enough to please my bitch of mother.

“Madison!” I yelled after kicking the door shut behind me.

“What’s up?” She walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and looked at me.

“My mom’s coming over.”

“What?” She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“Yeah! Can you believe that? How did she even find out where we live?”

“Yeah…” She said taking her eyes off me. 

She plopped down on the couch and looked down at the floor. She was acting kind of…strange, but I didn’t say anything. I don’t have time for that right now. I started to pick up random things from off the couch and coffee table only to move them onto my bed. As long as she didn’t come in here it should be fine. When I walked back into the living room, Madison had her feet propped up with the bowl of popcorn on her stomach.

“Uh hello? Aren’t you going to help me clean this shit up?” I pushed her feet off the table and frowned. “You live here too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved me off and started to pick up some food wrappers from off the counter. 

Just as we finished the woody rattle of a knock on the door filled the room. As soon as I opened the door, my mother smirked at me and came through the door without being invited in. That within itself ticked me off. Being inconsiderate was clearly still evident in her personality.

She walked around slowly making sure to accurately access the way her only daughter was living. She turned to me and grinned in an irritatingly mocking manner. My mother looked exactly the same since I last saw her. Same makeup and scarlet hair cut that she shouldn’t have at 64. She was even wearing the top I hated, the blue and white flowy one. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs like a snob making me frown. 

“Well are you just going to sit there and gawk at me? Come,” she gently pat next to her,”Sit down with your mother.”

I crossed my arms and winced. 

“Cut the shit mom.”

My mom gasped dramatically and put her hand on her chest. Madison coincidently came into the room and opened her arms to embrace the witch. 

“Mrs. T!”

“Oh Madison!” 

My mom immediately hopped up and lightly hugged Madison. She put on a fake smile and instructed for Madison to sit beside her. She tried to start conversation with her, but I wasn’t having it.

“Mom! I’m not done talking to you.”

She jumped in her seat, startled by my outburst and looked up at me in annoyance. 

“How did you even find out where we live?”

A twisted grin formed at her mouth as she she looked towards Madison who was avoiding my gaze.

“Oh! You mean she didn’t tell you?” She let out a chuckle,”Madison told me darling.”

“Huh, really…” I crossed my arms and fixated my eyes on my so-called best friend.

I couldn't help but scoff. Who would've thought? I’d handle that later, I didn't want to encourage my mother.

“So mom, what are you here for? You need something?”

“Oh, you think that’s it?” She frowned,”I’m a little offended. I just came to visit my only daughter.” She let the emphasis drag on ‘only’. 

She got up abruptly and sauntered over to me gently putting her hand on my cheek, but I could see the corner of her mouth twitching. I moved away from her touch, it felt so foreign. After all these years she finally felt the need to show me some affection at a time where I no longer cared. She only got like this for one reason, drugs.

“I was worried about you sweetie.”

“Do you need money? Is that it?”

Her whole demeanor changed at my question. She no longer held false elegance rather was is shame?

“Willow…you know I-I can’t ask anyone else.”

I turned away and shook my head in my hands. Why isn't it ever another reason?

“Dammit mom are you on drugs again?”

“Drugs! Please,” She almost looked offended,”I don’t fool with that shit anymore, I’m too old for that.”

The elegance was back, she was toying with me. I rolled my eyes and chose not to respond to that comment.

“Look, I’m not giving you any money. We just moved here and need every penny we can get. So you’re going to have to ask Devin, okay?”

“Devin?! He won’t give me a dime!”

“Well mom, I’m not giving you shit either. So get the fuck out of my house.” I pointed to the door. 

“Excuse me?” she narrowed her eyes at me and grew closer to me.

For a while we just stood there looking into each others soulless eyes. It didn't matter whether or not she was on drugs again. I wasn't giving her anything. This was one time too many.

“I raised you, you ungrateful,” she jabbed me in the chest,”piece of shit. You owe me everything for that.”

I laughed, a real deep laugh. It came from the depths inside me, releasing all that I held within me at this moment. My mother looked at me as if I was crazy and raised her eyebrow. 

“You didn't raise me! Hell, I raised myself.” I began to pace around the room. “Mom you were on drugs. So fucked up all the time. My drunk father couldn’t take care of me so who did? Me. Devin and I only had each other.”

After that my mom picked up her shit and left. I was glad for it, I didn’t want to see her face anymore. I didn’t have the energy to deal with Madison at the moment, so I just decided to take a drive and see where I ended up. 

I must’ve driven around for hours, I don’t know exactly. Everything looked the same and my mind was somewhere else. Los Santos was especially beautiful at night, all the city lights lit up the sky. It had me in such a trance. It was a real extravagant sight, it reminded me of that movie Cars. 

Eventually I had driven so far out into Blaine County, I didn’t realize that I had pulled up to a bar called theYellow Jack Inn. From the outside the place already looked like a dump, but at this point I was so desperate for a drink that I didn’t care. As I walked up to the entrance, I noticed a familiar red Bodhi parked by the random couch in the front of the bar. 

I brushed it off and walked in only to be greeted by the foul smell of piss and sweat. There were flies flying all around the place hovering specifically over the passed out hillbillies at the bar. It was too late to turn back, so I reluctantly sat down in the uncomfortable barstool. 

“What you want to drink?” The bartender asked me suddenly.

She didn't quite look like bartender. For one she was older, and she had on a jean jacket covering her brown blouse. 

“I’ll take a beer.”

“Sure.”

The smell of the place was beginning to make me sick, so I prayed she’d come back with that drink soon. I plan to get wasted tonight. I want to forgot about my mom right now. The red haired woman came back with my beer and went to attend another customer. I took a long sip and closed my eyes.

“Ah Janet, Janet…just put it on my tab.” a familiar voice came from the side of the bar. 

“Trevor, now you know you ain’t never gonna pay that tab.”

Despite the situation, the bartender walked off looking unamused with this customer. I turned to see who it was and sure enough it was who I thought it was.

“Trevor?”

His head snapped in my direction at the sound of my voice. He narrowed his eyes a bit trying to figure out who I was. The second he recognized me I noticed that his face lit up slightly. He opened up his arms with a beer in his hand. 

“Couldn’t get enough of me huh, sugar?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer. :) I also had to delete it and update it again I left out some juicy stuff so make sure to read it again. ;)

At this point I was on the road to forgetting all the events that would be taking place tonight. And that's the way I wanted it. My mind was already getting pretty hazy. Everything seemed like it was all a wild dream. 

Trevor kept buying me beers and was beyond drunk himself. He got into a few fights with the other fellow wasted customers making Janet very unhappy. But somehow I was able to convince her from kicking him out. 

My phone rang and I looked to see that it was Madison for the fourth time tonight. I ignored it with a frown, I’ll deal with her in the morning. I gulped down the beer I was currently working on and looked at Trevor who's eyes were glued on me. 

"You know, you some got real sexy lips." 

"Huh? My lips?" No one had ever said that to me before. 

"Yeah. I just wanna kiss em.” 

"Well what's stopping you?"

I immediately clasped my hand over my mouth. That was definitely the alcohol talking. Of course I was attracted to Trevor but I didn't know him well enough to even think about doing that. 

Trevor took the opportunity to get real close to me, so close in fact that I could see the faintest of scratches above his nose.

"Come on don't be like that just...just lemme kiss you. Just a little bit." His speech was slurred but still incredibly sexy. 

He licked his lips and cupped my face with his hand. I tore away from him and motioned to the bartender for another beer. I looked back at Trevor who was pouting like a child, but that went away soon enough. 

"You ever been with a girl?"

The question caught me off guard, but I wasn’t surprised. I’ve learned to expect the unexpected from Trevor at this point. 

"Yeah, you know college can change a girl."

I laughed thinking about all the experimentation I had done at Loyola. Boy had I done a lot. God, I was a slut back then. 

"Mmm," he growled at me making me unusually aroused,"that's hot."

I fought every urge to get lost in his voice and rolled my eyes. All straight guys thought that was sexiest thing, some girl on girl action. 

"So...you been with a guy?"

I asked warily knowing I was stepping over some boundaries. But Trevor didn't look the least bit taken back by my question. He leaned back a bit and smirked.

"Any hole's a goal." The sensuality practically oozed out of his voice. 

The bartender came over with my drink and told me that she wasn't serving either one of us anymore. That clearly made Trevor angry as his face was contorted and his eyes wildly scanned Janet. Trevor slammed his fist against the counter making the both of us jump. 

"No more drinks?! If we say we want another fucking beer, you're going give us another fucking beer." 

"Trevor, I'm not just a bartender. You know I own the fucking place. I can refuse service to anyone, even you."

This woman was testing Trevor in ways that I thought would endanger her safety. After seeing Trevor beat that guy up I know that he's capable of many things. But this woman wasn't a threat to him at all. He seemed to actually listen to her which I thought was strange. His eyes still held that crazed look in them, but he was behavior changed significantly. He growled under his breath and took a sip of the beer he still had. 

For a while the two of us sat in silence, I was too afraid to say anything. It was better to just let him calm down. I tried to get up my ended up getting my foot caught behind my ankle and headed straight for the ground. Trevor tried to catch me, but he was so filled up on beer that we both fell to the ground in a heap. I started giggling like an idiot and almost couldn't stop until I felt a pair of lips roughly collide with mine. 

I think it happened too fast for my clouded judgement to react because I just let him do it, he was the one that pulled away. When he did we both just looked at each other before Trevor cleared his throat. 

"What's the matter sugar, wasn't good enough for ya?" 

He winked and headed towards the bathroom. 

"This beer is going right through me." He muttered as he slipped through the door. 

I on the other hand just sat on the floor staring at nothing in particular. For some reason thinking about what happened made me burst into another fit of laughter. Some of the people in the bar looked at me like I was crazy while someone told me to shut up. 

I was able to stop and managed to get myself up from the floor. I stumbled over to the jukebox across from the bar and decided that I wanted to dance. As soon as I picked a song Trevor came out of the bathroom and sauntered over to me with a grin. 

 

I could see his bulge through his pants making him unbearably alluring. What is wrong with me? I tried to push away this feeling as he inched closer to me not once taking his gaze off me. He was undressing me with his eyes. Trevor started dancing behind me pushing himself up against me. I could fee his mound rubbing up against my butt. I would've normally reacted by pushing him off me but I was so drunk at this point that I didn't even care. 

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear. His lips brushed up against my earlobe sending shivers down my spine. The hoarseness of his voice made me weak.

“Come with me.” 

I half expected him to take me outside or something but instead Trevor forcibly dragged me back over to the bar. He put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet as he looked to see if Janet was anywhere in sight. He then leaned over the counter and strategically snatched two bottles of liquor. He slid one over to me and let out a roaring laugh that rang in my ears. 

***

A soft moan came from my mouth as I rolled over over from the throbbing headache that greeted me this morning. How long had I been sleeping? I sat up slowly and stretched my achy muscles from last night's unfolding of events. I looked around realizing that I had no idea where I was. The bed I was laying in was definitely not mine. Around me was dirty clothes, empty beer bottles, and condoms in various places. Nope, definitely not my room. That's when panic started to set in, my heart pounded wildly as I scrambled out of bed. 

A quick brush of air ticked my thighs making me look down to see that all I was wearing was an unwashed t-shirt two sizes too big. Oh God, I didn't. I hopped over a sticky pile of an unknown substance and pushed through the door to see Trevor sitting on the his raggedy couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. Aware of my presence, he turned his head to me and smirked.

"Mornin' princess, get enough sleep?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I hope this chapter is okay. :3 So I won't be able to post chapters as frequently as I used to since I'm back in school. But I'll try not to let the time between each one get too long. :)

“Oh God, we didn’t did we?”

Trevor shook his head in disappointment,“You passed out before I could even get my dick out.”

He laughed and grabbed at his junk suggestively. I sighed with relief but grew tense again remembering that I wasn’t wearing my clothes.

“Then why the fuck am I in your t-shirt?”

“Sugar, you put on one hell of a show for me last night…” He growled and licked his lips,”I had to cover you up, it was only decent.” He said that half joking.

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked down in embarrassment. I did that? That wasn’t like me…at least not anymore. I haven’t done anything like that since college. I stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the man before me. That was until he beckoned for my attention with his voice.

“Why don’t you come join Uncle T huh? Take care of some unfinished business.”

He looked at me hungrily and pat his lap for me to sit. 

“No thanks,” I said frowning,”I’d much rather get dressed and make my way home.”

“What’s the rush?” He flashed a devious grin.

“My roommate is probably worried sick about me…” My voice trailed off as I thought about Madison.

He sighed and gestured towards his bedroom before taking another sip of coffee,“Your clothes are in the room somewhere.”

I rummaged through the existing piles of clothing and finally found the outfit I was wearing the night before. I thought about taking a shower, but Trevor might try something so I better wait until I get home. After slipping on my clothes I popped back out of the room to find Trevor still lounging on the couch.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

He pointed in the direction watching me intently. I walked in to be greeted with the foul smell of piss and hideous green palm tree wallpaper. The bathroom was utterly disgusting, covered in grime and dirt. Clearly he’s never heard of bleach. 

“Well…I’m off. Maybe I’ll see you around.” I said walking towards the door.

“Hold on darlin’! Why don’t you stay and get to know me a little while?” He had that sexual look in his eyes.

“Trevor…I really have to go.” 

“Then take my number just in case you change your mind.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I sighed and pulled out my phone so we could exchange numbers. He was just so damn persistent, and honestly I hoped to see him again. Just not like this. He handed me back my phone with a smirk and I couldn't help return a grin. I waved goodbye to him as I pulled off leaving a cloud of dust behind me. 

I’ll admit, the last thing I wanted to do was see Madison after all that just happened but I knew I had to talk to her eventually. Her telling my mother where we lived is just unbelievable, she knows what I’ve been through. I shook my head and plowed on.

I opened the door with a creak and slipped inside frowning at the sight of Madison sitting on the couch with a frantic look on her face. She jumped up and rushed towards me. Here we go.

"Willow where the fuck were you? You just…left.”

I chuckled and looked at her annoyingly. 

"Funny of you to ask Madison, since you're the one who drove me to do that.”

I put my purse on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Madison was right on my heels. I reached up in the cabinet searching for a bag of chips.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She questioned.

"You told my mom where we live Madison. Because of that she was here and that whole situation was your fault. That's why I left." 

"Willow, it's not like that. I didn't just-“

"Then what the fuck is it?" I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to say something.

"She threatened to tell Dane where we were if I didn't." 

She avoided eye contact with me, ashamed of herself. I immediately dropped my guard and went over to her.  
   
“What? How could she have-“ 

"She said that Dane came to visit her asking where I was...she told me she would find out eventually where we were and would tell him the second she found out.”

She stumbled over her words and looked at me in defeat. I could feel myself boiling inside, my blood was hot running through my veins. I grit my teeth and banged my fist against the counter making Madison jump. 

"I can't believe her. She crossed the fucking line!" 

God dammit. Dane was Madison’s weakness, my mom knew that bringing up his name would force her to do anything.

Madison was quiet, she hated when I got like this. Angry and out of control I was kind of a hot head. I stormed out of the room without a word and took a cold shower in hopes to calm myself so I wouldn't do anything stupid. 

When I came back out, Madison was cooking some pasta for dinner. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out the fridge. The gushing sound of the cap broke the silence. 

"I'm not going to do anything alright?”

Madison put the spoon down and turned towards me with a confused look on her face. 

"To my mom I mean. I'm just going to leave it. We moved here to start fresh, so I don't want to do anything I regret." 

Madison smiled slightly,"I'm glad.”

She turned back to the stove and spun the knob for the gas all the way down. 

"The food is ready.”

“Great.”

I dished up my plate and joined her at the table. The two of us made small talk and Madison told me about something that happened at work. I wasn't really paying attention because the thought of Trevor kept creeping up in my mind. 

Madison got up and took the both of our plates to the sink. I felt my phone buzz and looked to see who it was. Coincidently, it was Trevor.

hey sugar, change your mind yet ;)

I rolled my eyes and typed back a reply.

in your dreams XD

Right as Madison sat back down my phone buzzed again.

oh we’ll be fucking in my dreams tonight sweetheart 

I smirked and shook my head. He was such a flirt.

“Who was that?” Madison inquired. 

“No one…”

I hid behind my phone. Madison scrunched up her eyebrows and frowned.

“Yeah right! Tell me!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I know it's been such a long time since I've updated it and again I apologize for that. But enjoy :)

"What did you say?" Trevor growled angrily.

"I said she has a nice ass." 

Trevor stormed over to the guy who had just made a comment about my butt. But he looked completely unfazed by the angry psychopath coming towards him, cooly leaning up against the wall. 

"What are you gonna do about it pal?" He challenged Trevor, oozing with confidence. 

"Aarrg!" Trevor yelped and socked the guy in the face knocking him straight to the ground. 

“Hah!”, He pointed and spat in the guy's face, “That’s what I'm going to do you fucking prick!" 

He then proceeded to kick the guy and motioned for me to come over.

"Tell her you're fucking sorry." 

A groan escaped the man’s his lips as he grabbed at his side, ignoring what Trevor had said. Which earned him another kick in the ribs. 

"I'm sorry." It was so weak and low, I could barely hear him. 

“See, now was that hard?" 

Trevor gave one last grunt, and began to trudge away talking relentlessly under his breath. I gently placed my hand on his arm making him freeze in place. I told him that it was okay, and thanked him for what he did. Some how that was able to calm him a bit, slowing down his walking pace. 

We kept walking down the avenue for a while, heading towards the restaurant we had intended to go to in the first place. It was a spot Trevor swore by, so I had to trust him. As we approached the restaurant, he opened the door for me and we slipped in. The aroma of fried chicken and cornbread filled my nose immediately. The place was set up like an old country style bar with the wooden tables and everything. There was even a piano player beating the keys on an old piano. 

"Two." Trevor murmured to the hostess. 

She nodded and got a couple of menus before leading us to a small table in the back.  
This was technically our third “date” but weren't actually a thing, just hanging out. We sat down and stayed quiet while looking at the menu until Trevor asked me a question. 

"So uh...what brought you to Los Santos?"

It took me a second to answer, I didn't know if I was quite ready to share this with him.

"Um...well, I moved here to get away from my psychotic family, specifically my mom."

"Oh, she's a loony?"

I almost snorted at that. She wasn’t quite a lunatic, but she was pretty close. 

"You could say that. I had a rough...childhood."

Something sparked in him when I said that, I could see it in his eyes. But he chose not to speak on it.

"You got any siblings? 

"Yeah. I have a brother, his name's Devin."

"He move out here with you too?"

"Nah, it's just my best friend and I." 

"Your best friend huh?" 

"Yeah."

"Be careful who you call your best friend, they just might fuck you over."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that or what it even meant. That wasn't like Trevor. 

"What does that mean?"

Before he could answer, a waiter came over to take our order. He was a tall handsome man with the cutest dimples. He kept checking me out and flirting with me making Trevor grit his teeth firmly. Finally when the guy left Trevor cleared his throat loudly. 

"What?" 

"I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you." 

"Oh...well get used to it because I'm hella fine T." I smirked making Trevor break out into a grin himself. 

"That you are darlin'."

***

We caught a taxi back to my place, leaving us standing in front of my apartment building. Trevor told the taxi to wait as he said goodbye to me. We stood awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase, too embarrassed to make eye contact. 

"T, I wanted to ask you something before you leave."

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier, when you were talking about the best friend thing."

He locked his jaw and stared at the floor, I had hit a nerve. 

"I had this friend, who uh betrayed me back in the day. I thought he was dead, guy got shot right in front of me, but it turned out he was just playing dead for years."

"Damn Trevor I'm sorry. I didn’t…” 

He just shook his head and frowned. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. He gave me a halfhearted hug and jumped into the taxi after watching me go up the stairs. 

I walked into the apartment to see a guy sitting on the couch with his shoes off and a big ass bowl of chips in his lap. Madison was sitting next to him with her eyes glued on the tv, unaware of my presence. My eyes widened at the realization that he was eating my personal bag of chips. 

"Madison! Who the fuck is he and why is he eating my chips!"

They both jumped at my sudden outburst, but the guy kept his eyes glued on me licking his lips. 

"Damn girl! Who are you?" 

He looked me up and down desirably, if only Trevor was here. I gave Madison a nasty look motioning for her to tell me who this guy was. 

"This," she shakily pointed towards him,"is Lamar."

"And why the fuck is Lamar here?”

“Hey baby, no need to get sour.” 

Lamar stood up and raised his hands up in defense before coming towards me. I frowned at him and crossed my arms. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Madison.

“See your girl here,” he motioned towards her,”said I could stay at yo crib for a lil’ while.”

“She what? Madison what the hell?!” 

I looked over to Madison with wide eyes. What was she on? I looked at her eyes to see that they were red and shit.

“Madison, are you fucking high?”

She giggled and tried to lie though her teeth. I almost smacked the shit out of her for being so damn stupid. Lamar must have got her high and convinced here to let him stay. 

“Listen here Lamar. Your ass ain’t staying here no matter what she fucking said. Now get out of my house.”

“Damn ma, why you gotta be like that?”

Madison walked over to me and pushed me away from him. She pouted her lips out at me before laughing like a child.

“Come on Willow. Let his sexy ass stay.”

“Finally, a lady who acknowledge’s how fine I am!”

I shook my head walked towards my room and began to close the door before turning towards them.

“One day.”

***

Lamar was still chilling on the couch when I had woke up in the morning and even when got back from my jog. I almost said something, but I bit my tongue and decided against it. Trevor was supposed to be coming over again today, so I thought that I could have him handle it. 

Just as I had finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. Lamar yelled that it had rung making me grit my teeth. He better be gone by tomorrow. 

“I’ll get it!” I hollered to Madison. 

I opened the door to see Trevor with his arm up leaning against the doorframe with a toothpick in his mouth. He looked down at me through his aviator sunglasses with a smirk on his face.

“Hey sugar.”

“Hey T, what’s up?”

“Just can’t get my mind around how good looking you are.”

I smirked and moved out the way for him to come in. Madison walked into the living room and rolled her eyes at the sight of Trevor. She couldn’t stand him. She thought I was wasting my time with him and that he was too old for me even though I keep telling her there’s nothing going on between the two of us. 

“Is that crazy ass Trevor?”

Lamar turned his head around to get a look at Trevor before getting up to greet him.

“Lamar!” Trevor extended his arms and smiled.

“Wait, you two know each other?”


End file.
